<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Have I Ever... by Mae01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740710">Never Have I Ever...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01'>Mae01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Modern AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Never Have I Ever, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders play Never Have I Ever.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to buy two pet goldfish but we needed to be 18 to buy them,” Sirius quickly explained in one breath.<br/>“You… you wanted to get two pet goldfish so instead of asking your parents you went out and got fake IDs?” Lily asked cautiously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Modern AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Have I Ever...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.</p><p>Background information about Remus and 'the gang' can be found in Scout's Honour but you do not need to read it for this to make sense. The only thing that may help you understand is that Remus wanted to keep his friendship with his friends in the mental hospital for himself, hence why he won't say anything.</p><p>I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should play truth or dare!” Sirius exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” James replied with equal excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both realize that we are 24 and not 14, right? We graduated high school over five years ago,” Remus said with an eye roll from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem is right. Truth or dare is a game we used to play in high school. Plus Remus and I are in the middle of a really good book.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rainy day and the Marauders were hanging out in the Potter-Black household. Remus and Lily were reading beside each other on the couch, James and Sirius were sitting on the ground in front of them and Harry was napping in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you guys have been reading for hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have read The Maze Runner so many times!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Remus said, gently placing his book down on his lap. “First of all, we are reading The Death Cure because the movie is coming out soon. Second of all, reading is fun-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Sirius said, interrupting his boyfriend. “Reading is fun and we should really try it sometime. We know, you tell us every time we try to drag you both away from reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet they still try to drag us away,” Lily muttered quietly to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Remus whispered back. “I sometimes still wonder why we decided to date them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Pads and I are still right here you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could we forget?” Remus and Lily replied at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! How about we play ‘Never Have I Ever?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prongs,” Remus said, shaking his head. “I don’t think there’s anything we don’t know about each other-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, my dear boyfriend whom I love,” Sirius said, looking up at Remus with puppy dog eyes. “Prongs and I are so bored and we just want to play a game. Would you deprive your boyfriend of such joy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Remus stared at each other, communicating silently with each other. After a couple of moments of silence, Remus let out a deep sigh before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he said. “We can play but I’m reserving the right to use ‘slim it.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem! That’s not how-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, I love you dearly but there are some answers I will not give you and you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I said ‘slim it’ for the past seven years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, sorry to break up this lovely argument, but Prongs and I are really lost on this. Can we get some background information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Remus said as he glared at his sister. “I’ll start. Umm, never have I ever...” Remus looked around the room at his friends. What was something he didn’t know about them? “Never have I ever used a fake ID?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James and Sirius both put their hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Lily said with an eye roll. “What did you use them for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also when did you use them?” Remus added, causing the others to look at him oddly. “We hung out with you guys in the last two years of school. When did you get a chance to use let alone need fake IDs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out you two!” Both Remus and Lily exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to buy two pet goldfish but we needed to be 18 to buy them,” Sirius quickly explained in one breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you wanted to get two pet goldfish so instead of asking your parents you went out and got fake IDs?” Lily asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James and Sirius avoided the gaze of their partners but slowly nodded, causing Remus and Lily to fold over in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that funny!” Sirius exclaimed, hiding his face in his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you both… you try to act so rebelliously,” Remus said as he tried to regain his breath from laughing so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both say you’re so rebellious,” Lily agreed, tears falling down her face from laughter. “And yet you bought a fake ID to buy some pet goldfish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are rebellious!” James and Sirius yelled in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m a werewolf,” Remus said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” James said quickly. “My turn to ask a question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that so Rem and I don’t keep digging about your ‘rebellious past,” Lily said as she pats her husband’s cheek. “But we will allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James let out a sheepish smile before contemplating what question he would ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever saved someone’s life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at each other before Remus grabbed Lily’s arm and put it in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never saved your life, Rem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit and you know that. You’ve saved my life at least twice now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Little Red do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what did my wife do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t really saved your life...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being humble,” Remus said, letting go of his best friend’s arm. Turning to address James and Sirius, Remus continued. “Lily saved my life after Greyback attacked me and then she saved me from killing myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” James whispered quietly. “How-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all,” Lily interrupted. “You saved yourself when Greyback attacked you, I just happened to be the person you came to. Second of all, I didn’t save you when you tried to kill yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are still lost over here, again… Can we get some more information again?” Sirius said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made my way home after being attacked by Greyback by just thinking about Lily and wanting to tell her that I love her once more. That was the only thought than allowed me to walk back with four broken ribs, a punctured lung and a lot of internal bleeding. She was also the one who found me when I tried to kill myself and she called the paramedics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Red, I think Remus is right. You did save him more than once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pads is right. Even though it was Remus who got himself home that night, you were the one he was thinking about to get him home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rem and I have been at this for years, but I’ll put it aside if Remus takes half of the blame for saving himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10%,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“45%”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“12%”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“25%. That’s as low as I’ll go, Rem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, 25% it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are really weird,” Sirius said, looking between his boyfriend and his sister-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong,” Remus and Lily said at the same time, sharing a smile with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn to ask!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Pads. Go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever sworn in front of a teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, guys?” Remus said, throwing his head against the back of the couch. “Are you guys just trying to call me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who have you sworn in front of, Moons?! Prongs and I have never sworn in front of a teacher ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily and I got into heated arguments! She has also sworn in front of the teacher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you always started it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that Mr Bingley is so much better than Mr Darcy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, Remus! Mr Bingley is not better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys swore in front of a teacher because of two fictional characters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, my love, they aren’t just fictional characters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley are very important people in our lives! Lil’s is right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we even want to know who you two swore in front of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was only Minerva,” Lily and Remus mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Minerva?!” Sirius exclaimed. “She would be the worst teacher to swear in front of! She is so strict!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t that strict, babe,” Remus responded. “She never criticized us for swearing in front of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she didn’t tell you both off?” James asked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, Minerva swears as well. You do know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She what?!” James and Sirius cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil’s,” Remus said, turning to his best friend. “Remember when she offered to fuck up Umbitch for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh,” Lily replied in a laugh. “I can’t believe I forgot about that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure we are talking about the same teacher?” James questioned quietly. “We are talking about Minerva McGonagall whose hair is always in a tight bun and she never lets anything slide, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Umbitch?” Sirius asked, looking between the two laughing members on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a nurse at the mental hospital,” Remus said, shaking his head at the memory. “She had it out for me and when I was telling Minerva about her when she visited me, she offered to fuck her up a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mental hospital?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you both I tried to kill myself, you thought that they would just let me leave the next day to go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you went to a mental hospital?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James,” Lily said with a sigh. “Mental hospitals aren’t that bad-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, Lil’s,” Remus said, lightly hitting her arm. “It was torture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked her best friend straight in the eye before a small smirk formed on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she said. “Never have I ever been in a gang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t count! Slim it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening?!” James exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t call slim it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can and I just did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Sirius said, interrupting the two siblings from fighting. “Can someone explain to us what the hell is going on? I thought we knew everything about you both!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spent the summer before grade 10 in a mental hospital and there was a mean nurse named Umbridge that I hated and she hated me so I called her Umbitch. Also, Minerva would visit me every week while I was there.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the gang?” James asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no gang,” Remus insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily? Clarification please?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have much of anything, that’s why I want to know,” Lily said pointedly. “When I would visit with McGonagall during that summer, she just told me that Remus and his gang would cause trouble in the ward and that’s all Remus will say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please drop this?” Remus asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drop it for now on one condition,” Lily stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is that condition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us one story of what you did with your gang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do these gang members have names?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Remus said at the same time as Lily answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but he won’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Remus said in an exhausted tone. “I’ll tell you one story before we drop it. okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three other members nodded their heads before staring at Remus intently, waiting for him to tell a story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Remus started. “During some evenings of the week, there would be events in the hospital cafeteria. These events were put on for other kids in the hospital if they were well enough to attend. The mental health patients were sometimes allowed to go if they were well enough-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘well enough,’” James asked quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the therapists/nurses didn’t think we would try to escape and go kill ourselves then we were considered ‘good enough’ to attend bingo or whatever the event was,” Remus explained bluntly. “Anyways, so there was one night on my second or third week where the four of us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are the four of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and the gang. There were four of us. Anyways, we were all allowed to go to the bingo night. So here’s the thing, I wouldn’t say that we were trouble makers-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” Lily exclaimed, causing Remus to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we were little shits. Anyways, Umbitch was the one who took us to the cafeteria and we came up with a plan. One thing you need to know is that mental health patients are almost never let out of their sight excepts sometimes for showers-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes for showers?!” James interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, do you want me to get through this story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you. A quick explanation for you for the shower thing was that if we weren’t considered good enough then a security guard would stand in the shower room to make sure we somehow don’t drown ourselves. I’m being completely serious. Anyways, so when we were in the cafeteria, the gang and I decided that we wanted coffee but we weren’t allowed coffee because we were considered kids and also caffeine was banned on the ward. So the other guy and I decided that we would sneak off to get the coffees while the girls distracted Umbitch. There was this janitor names Filch who was completely obsessed with our nurse and she loved the attention from him. So the girls stayed with Umbitch and distracted them by calling Filch over and during that time we were able to sneak away, grab coffees from the cafeteria and finish our drinks before Umbitch noticed. We did this for a couple of weeks before we started getting released from the ward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James, Sirius and Lily all stared at Remus in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Remus questioned innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does everyone think you’re the innocent one in this friend group?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, James, I can get away with my pranks and stunts, unlike you and Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you refer to them as ‘the gang’ if you don’t admit you were in a gang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because otherwise, I would have to tell you their names to refer to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ever going to tell us their names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely not, sorry Lil’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know though...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks for you then, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry from upstairs sounded. Harry was awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab him,” Remus said, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Remus left the room, James, Lily and Sirius all looked at each other in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he such a ban influence but also such a good influence?” James asked to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Moony never swears in front of children or people in high positions unlike the rest of us. He swears lightly in front of Harry because we all do, but he is the most polite person,” Lily explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he seriously have a gang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minerva doesn’t lie so I’m assuming he had a group in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to know who he was in a gang with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Sirius nodded in agreement. They would love to see the people who helped Remus cause trouble and never get in actual trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think if he ever saw them again he would tell us?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Lily said quietly as she heard a talking Harry and Remus walking down the stairs. “I guess we will have to wait and see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moony is full of surprises and he never gives us time to process what he drops on us. I love it but also hate it,” James whispered, shaking his head in amusement when he heard what Remus was saying to Harry before entering the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Harry,” Remus said to the young boy, resting him on his hip. “If you ever get into a mischievous gang, just don’t get caught like your father or uncle Padfoot would. Be like Uncle Moony and his gang and you will have so much more fun. I solemnly swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trouble!” Harry yelled back at his uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, Pup. Trouble.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Both stories 'Scout's Honour' and 'The Gang is Back Together' contain mention of The Gang.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>